Through Eternity
by singing like blue
Summary: A normal day in life isn't normal without you, Rose Weasley-Malfoy. -— RoseScorpius, fifty drabbles, for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge on the HPFC
1. acrid cupcakes

**A/N – **written for the OTP Boot Camp challenge on the HPFC

* * *

**dedication – **for all the other wonderful fans of this ship, mostly from RoseScorpius Fans

* * *

{**acrid **cupcakes}

* * *

She always had a _faint_ feeling that maybe he didn't like them. He would bite into their delicacy, and smile at her, then put it down on the plate again, to talk to her about something, leaving the little cupcake on the plate, and she would clean it up later when he and Albus were gone.

It was the same this time, and Albus took a cupcake from it's stand, and Scorpius took one as well. Rose took one and smiled at the pair, and she bit into it's contents. _Very... acrid_, she thought, and put it back on the plate. It was very bad cooking, very bitter, and she really didn't want to eat it. _Guess that's why Scorpius wasn't eating it_, Rose thought, and sighs inwardly.

While Albus scoffed his cupcake, Scorpius took one bite, and, like _always_, put it back down on the plate. They continued their conversation, and they talked about anything and everything.

(In the end, Rose didn't even care that Scorpius didn't like her cakes. She didn't. She only wanted to be a good cook.)

It became late in the evening quickly, the pair departed, and Rose was left to clean up her things from the common room. After placing all her books on top of a pile that she would pick up in the morning, Rose picked up her cupcake stand and the plates. She's alerted to a blue note, and she frowns. _Who put that there? _she thinks and picks it up, putting the stand back down. Gently unfolding it, she took off the hastily stuck tape that folds two sides of the paper together.

_I really liked the cakes. - SM_

… Rose read, smiling. _That's a surprise_, she thinks, and smiles. Because of that, she picks up a cupcake and bites into it's pungent core. _Must be just me._

* * *

**A/N – **don't favourite or story alert this with a review.


	2. Scorpius is agitated

**A/N – **thank you to the reviewers of this story

* * *

{Scorpius is **agitated**}

* * *

He was annoyed with her. She kept going on and on about the unimportant things in life. All that really rested on his shoulders was her and the kids. Why couldn't anyone understand that? Why couldn't anyone be the _same_?

Sure, he loved to hear her talk, but not about this. He didn't have the heart to stop her either. His father commented on it once, when she came for tea when they were dating as teenagers. Scorpius smiled when the older Malfoy mentioned this quality, and simply said it was unique. Draco then muttered something about inheriting the qualities of her mother.

Scorpius smiles at the memory as Rose goes on, and she moves onto her hair and how she should wear her beautiful locks. He presses a kiss to her hairline, and smiles. She continues, occasionally sipping her tea, and she moves onto her shoes.

Scorpius is agitated. But maybe it wasn't because of Rose's endless chattering. Maybe it was the fact that her quality of perfection sometimes set his teeth on edge.

_Oh, that's it_, he sighs inwardly.


	3. inhale exhale breathless

**A/N - **so, yeah, i haven't written for this challenge in a while. :( also i have to do this same challenge with lucy/louis, so i must get around to that also! so, here we go, i hope it's a tad decent at least. :D

* * *

{inhale. exhale. **breathless**}

* * *

The first time he acknowledged her made him breathless.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Et cetera.

She was beautiful, her red hair swaying in the wind. Utterly amazing, and spectacularly gorgeous. He wanted her, and everyone knows what Scorpius wants, Scorpius gets. And she speaks! He listens to her amazing voice, as she talks to her cousins, Lucy and Lily, and he puts a hand through his hair.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Et cetera.

Take a breath, Scorpius Malfoy, he thinks, and quickly breathes.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ Et cetera.

He never knew a girl could make him breathless.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Et cetera.

Well, one just did.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Et cetera.

Now, scram, Scorpius Malfoy, before she sees you staring at her.

* * *

**A/N - **don't favourite/alert this without reviewing


End file.
